List of Mutant Species
This is a list of all the different types of mutants on Spliced! ''who call Keep-Away Island their home. They are organized in alphabetical order. They are usually seen as background characters. A *Aardeater: This mutant has brown fur, the body, legs and ears of an aardvark, and the tail and nose of a giant anteater. *Alligaturtle: An alligator that was genetically modified to have two legs and the shell of a turtle. *Allopotamus: An ''Allosaurus ''mutant that has the nose and hind legs of a hippo. It most likely has the same creation origins as the Radioactive Dinosaur-Spider. B *Badgertick: Ticks as big as badgers. *Batdrill: A bat mutant that has the face of a proboscis monkey (mandrill). *Bearoar: A black bear with the snout of a wild boar. *Buppy: An adorable little puppy dog with a bat's wings. C *Camelephant: This mutant has an elephant's head for a body, a camel head and neck in place of a trunk, and camel legs with elephant feet. *Carear: Another bear mutant with a carp's head and tail, four squid tentacles, and a reef shark's dorsal fin. *Cassoeon: A cassowary that has a rhea's legs, a victroia crowned pigeon's head, a vulture's neck ruff and a marine iguana's tail and front legs. *Caterpillar: Simply a large blue caterpillar with a cat's head. *Chimpturtle: A turtle that has a chimp's arms and legs. *Crocodile; A Giant Crocodile Appears In Spliced lll]] *Crocowolf: A wolf that has a crocodile's face. In the opening sequence, one eats the main characters then spits them out. *Cuttleficken: A hen with the blue color, tentacles, eyes and brain of a cuttlefish. D *Dobbit: A rabbit mutant that has a ring of dark fur around one eye, long, floppy dog-like ears, a rubber ball-like nose and a long tail. *Dogfish: Not a shark, but a goldfish with a schnauzer's head. *Dopher: A dog the tail of a gopher and huge incisor teeth. *Duckzelle: A duck with a gazelle's hind legs. F *Flying Flog: A mutant that has a frog's head, a flying fish's pectoral fins, a horse's body and hind legs, and a skunk's tail. *Fossibbon: A Javan gibbon with the face and ears of a fossa. *Fruit Puglet: A pig with the ears of a pug and the green color and number of legs of a fruit beetle. G *Gatoroach: A cockroach with an alligator's head. *Gircow: A cow with a giraffe's neck, spots, and ossicones. *Goosaroo: A kangaroo mutant that has a goose's head. H *Hippobear: The third bear mutant, this one with a hippo's head. *Horsquirrel: A mutated squirrel with a horse's head and cloven feet. K *Kangaraccoon: Another kangaroo mutant that wears boxing gloves and has a raccoon's tail and' 'eye rings. L *Lorisoon: A slender loris that has a raccoon's tail and eye rings. M *Macawlope: A macaw mutant with an antelope's ears, horns and legs. *Molester: A small hamster mutant with a mole's eyes and nose. (note: this only has 2 syllables, the 'o' is long and the 'e' is silent) *Moouse: A mouse with the antlers of a moose. N *Newtoad: A large toad with a newt's tail. P *Puffalo: This mutant resembles an ordinary bison, but can inflate like a puffer fish. A herd of them was seen in an ending short. R *Radioactive Dinosaur-Spider: A giant mutated ''Tyrannosaurus with six spider legs (one eye on each of the middle legs), huge venomous fangs, and a'' head with eight eyes. It is possible that the doctor created it by the method seen in ''Jurassic Park, ''or he used a time machine to capture a ''T-rex. *Robinguin: A little blue penguin with the legs, underside and beak of a robin. *Roosyile: A chicken mutant with the head of a komodo dragon. S *Sharkroach: A cockroach with four legs that has a shark's dorsal fin on its back. *Snailfly: A hybrid snail with fly wings and legs. *Snaketure: A snake mutant that has a vulture's head, wings and neck ruff. *Spideraffe: The largest of all mutants, it's a giraffe with six legs and a furry spider body. *Squark: A squirrel modified to have a hammerhead shark's head and dorsal fin. *Squirrail: A squirrel with the eyes of a snail and the feet of a jacana. It also has it's tail in the formation of a snail's shell. W *Walark: A mutated shark with a walrus' head. *Whirrel: A large mutant squirrel with a orca's colouring and blowhole. In one episode, Entree's brain was switched with that of a Whirrel he was treating badly. *Wunny Sharbit: The most dangerous mutant of all time, this rabbit has a great white shark's teeth that spin like the blade of a chainsaw. It will try to eat any other mutant. In one episode, Peri tried to make it fit into society. Category:Characters